keep holding on
by lupsss
Summary: Danny has a bad day and he feels very sad...what ca Sam do? DxS at the end...and maybe through the song...review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Danny feels sad and he thinks that no one cares about him…he thinks that no one can truly love him…and nobody cares…what can Sam do to cheer Danny? Why does she have a guitar?**

**Keys:**

_Song_

_**Danny's thoughts**_

**Ok let's begin!**

Danny was on his bed after a hell of school day.

First Danny was attacked by Skulker, Tecnus and Ember the same morning; he asked Valerie on a date and she rejected him; Sam didn't came to school, so Tucker was more annoying than he usually was; he failed 3 exams and he got detention…yep, it really was a day of living hell… **(A/N: for me it would be like a dream!)**

Danny didn't want to talk to anybody. Suddenly his phone ring, it was a message from…

"Sam?" Danny said reading the text.

It said that she wanted him to go to their secret spot in the park.

Danny turned into his ghost form and flew up to the park.

When he arrived he saw Sam playing with the guitar.

"Hey Sam!" Danny greeted her.

Sam turned to see him.

"Hi Danny" she said smiling "Why the long face?" she asked very concerned

Danny sighed and explained everything to Sam…

After the explanation Sam spoke.

"Wow…that must be hard" Sam said

Danny nodded.

It seems that nobody cares about me" Danny said

Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder and Danny looked at her, noticing her big amethyst eyes full of sadness, concern and …LOVE

"That's not true Danny" Sam said "your parents care about you Danny, Jazz and Tucker care about you too Danny…and I care about you too…"

Danny hugged Sam.

"If it makes you feel alright I…I wrote a song for you after you went to fight against Dan…and well I was planning to sing it on the anniversary when you became a halfa…but I think that you should listen to it"

Danny smiled and nodded. Sam took her guitar and got out a piece of paper.

"It's not that grate…but I hope you like it"

_You're not alone  
__Together we stand  
__I'll be by your side  
__You know I'll take your hand_

Danny was amazed by Sam's angelic voice…

_When it gets cold  
__And it feels like the end  
__There's no place to go  
__You know I won't give in  
__No, I won't give in_

"_**That's true" **_Danny thought _**"Sam has been with me since I have memory, when I turned into a halfa, when I have to fight, when I need advice…She's the best friend that anyone could wish to have…and I'm lucky to have her as a friend…but I wish we could be more"**_

_Keep holding on  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through  
__We'll make it through_

"_**Sam has always help me with everything I ask her for…even if it involves school"**_

_Just stay strong  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you  
__I'm here for you_

"_**She has always been with me with everything. Whenever I need someone…she's the one that I can count on…"**_

_There's nothing you could say  
__Nothing you could do  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
__So keep holding on  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through  
__We'll make it through_

"_**Yeah, since I'm phantom I have responsibility with the town..."**_

_So far away  
__I wish you were here_

"_**When I go to that fight against some creepy ghost…I wish that you could be by my side too Sam"**_

_Before it's too late  
__This could all disappear_

"_**Soon all our problems with the ghost will disappear…don't worry Sam…I'll make it through"**_

_Before the doors close  
__And it comes to an end  
__With you by my side, I will fight and defend  
__I'll fight and defend  
__Yeah, yeah_

"_**She really would do that for me…and even more…"**_

_Keep holding on  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through  
__We'll make it through  
__Just stay strong  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you  
__I'm here for you  
__There's nothing you could say  
__Nothing you could do  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
__So keep holding on  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through  
__We'll make it through_

Danny looked at Sam. She was giving all her effort and soul in that song …and it was for him…

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

"_**She really believes in me…and …even when I'm down and the other's don't believe…"**_

_Nothing's gonna change  
__Nothing's gonna change destiny_

"_**Well…I'm going to Phantom forever…and I'm going to be a hero…or to do my best to protect the town and everyone"**_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"_**Sam was right about my ghost powers…everything happens for areason…and the reason why I feel loved is because of her"**_

_La, da, da, da  
__La, da, da, da  
__La, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_Keep holding on  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through  
__We'll make it through  
__Just stay strong  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you  
__I'm here for you  
__There's nothing you could say  
__Nothing you could do  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
__So keep holding on  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through  
__We'll make it through  
__Keep holding on_

"_**For you I will" **_Danny thought

_Keep holding on  
__There's nothing you could say  
__Nothing you could do  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
__So keep holding on  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through_

"_**Together…"**_

Sam looked at Danny and he smiled.

"Your song was beautiful…thanks Sam"

Sam smiled

"Anything, anytime" Sam said

Danny smiled and flew away…but then he realize he forgot his cellphone over there. So he went to pick it up… When he hears Sam singing again…

_I looked away  
__Then I look back at you  
__You try to say  
__The things that you can't undo  
__If I had my way  
__I'd never get over you  
__Today's the day  
__I pray that we make it through  
__Make it through the fall  
__Make it through it all_

"_**Who is she talking about?" **_Danny thought

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
__I just want to sit and stare at you  
__I don't want to talk about it  
__And I don't want a conversation  
__I just want to cry in front of you  
__I don't want to talk about it  
__Cuz I'm in Love With you_

"_**She love someone…and I guess that he doesn't love her back…so she's sad"**_

_You're the only one,  
__I'd be with till the end  
__When I come undone  
__You bring me back again  
__Back under the stars  
__Back into your arms_

"_**She really loves him…and he seems not to notice her…how no one could notice her…she's beautiful"**_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
__I just want to sit and stare at you  
__I don't want to talk about it  
__And I don't want a conversation  
__I just want to cry in front of you  
__I don't want to talk about it  
__Cuz I'm in Love With you  
__Wanna know who you are  
__Wanna know where to start  
__ wanna know what this means_

"_**She truly loves him…"**_

_Wanna know how you feel  
__Wanna know what is real  
__I wanna know everything, everything_

"_**She really wants him…desperately"**_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
__I just want to sit and stare at you  
__I don't want to talk about it  
__And I don't want a conversation  
__I just want to cry in front of you  
__I don't want to talk about it  
__And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
__I just want to sit and stare at you  
__I don't want to talk about it  
__And I don't want a conversation  
__I just want to cry in front of you  
__I don't want to talk about it  
__Cuz I'm in Love With you  
__I'm in love with you  
__Cuz I'm in love with you  
__I'm in love with you  
__I'm in love with you_

Danny was about to leave with his heart broken when Sam started talking…

"If only Danny could see that I love him"

Danny couldn't resist and jump and kiss Sam…who kissed back.

"I love you too Sam" Danny said after the kiss.

Sam smiled and took Danny's cheek with one hand…

"I love you Danny"

Sam and Danny kissed again and then they got up and Sam asked…

"So, now how was your day?"

Danny smiled and give Sam a peck on the lips.

"The best of my life"

**LE FIN**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the song of Avril Lavigne!**


	2. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
